This invention relates to an improved vortex connector which allows fluid flow between two bottles. More specifically, the connector provides for different experimental effects simulating a tornado.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,780, issued Dec. 2, 1986 to Burnham, entitled VORTEX CONNECTOR, and hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a connector for connecting two plastic bottles in order to produce a vortex. Liquid flowing between the bottles will simulate a tornado. This is a scientific amusement and can be used to demonstrate scientific principles for stimulating the imagination of children and adults.
That invention has been very useful for both amusement and educational purposes. However, that invention has limited flexibility in the sense that it is a single connector with fixed characteristics. Therefore, it does not readily lend itself to making variations in the connector to determine how the vortex effect will be changed.